High resolution x-ray fluorescence measurements will be used in combination with variable x-ray excitation energies to investigate the detailed electronic structure of tetragonally distorted Mn(III) complexes. The goal of these experiments is to develop a new method for probing the detailed electronic structure of transition metal ions.